


Inevitable

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Orgasm, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Junkrat gets used to the life of being so big he can hardly walk or stand. Thankfully he has Reaper to help with that.





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Happy tummy Tuesday! this is very self indulgent andI was in a block and trying to get out of it so if the fic isn't the best I'm sorry.

I really wanted to write some extra thick chunkrat because I’m so thirsty and desperate for any chunkrat at this point, enjoy! Also I love thinking of this as the same journey Winston went through before he became immobile. Also it’s not chunkrat at the moment, but what he will be in the future..

————————

“F-fuck” Junkrat grunted.

No he was not getting pounded by Reaper, not yet, but Junkrat was struggling to climb up a single flight of stairs. This would’ve been an easy task if he weren’t massively overweight. If it weren’t for the elevator being too small and him passing the weight limit on it he wouldn’t be stuck in this situation.

Sweat glistened the Junker’s giant gut as he tried to go up the stairs. Junkrats fat legs wobbled and trembled as they tried to lift up the Junker’s immense bulk. The top of his knees were pressing against his squishy gut. He event took up most of the stair case, nothing was gonna get through him, not at least until he finished what would be considered a simple task.

Still Junkrat pushes forward, wanting nothing more but to be with his favorite boyfriend and have a nice snack. Junkrat huffed and puffed more as he lifted his huge gut, every step he took cause a ripple to go throughout his body. Sweaty, tired, and fat Junkrat had managed to make his way to the top of the stairs, only to see the blank holes of a pig gas mask staring at him.

“Don’t you think you’re getting a little too fat?” Roadhog asked, crossing his arms.

Junkrat caught his breath, “it’s *huff* n-never *wheeze* enough” Junkrat replied, leaning against the wall to get some of the weight off of his legs.

Roadhog sighed, “this is exactly what I knew would happen. You were gaining weight like crazy enough as it was and then Reaper comes along and in only a few months you manage to get this size. Enough is enough at some point” Roadhog argued.

Junkrat was definitely not in the mood to argue right now, after all he did waste a lot of his energy climbing up those stairs, “honestly *gasp* mate I-I couldn’t *hick* stop if I *wheeze* tried” Junkrat replied, patting his gigantic belly.

“Look at what the weight is doing to you! You can barely even walk anymore with that giant gut of yours, you’ll end up like Winston in no time” Roadhog huffed.

Junkrat gained a little strength and started to waddle to his room again, pushing Roadhog away, “that’s not *huff* a bad thing” Junkrat said. Leaving the older Junker to sit in his own anger.

Junkrat couldn’t care less what Roadhog tried to do to him. It was way too late to try and fix anything now. Spending time with Winston and having a relationship with Reaper really made Junkrat pile on the pounds. Nothing much in his mind besides food and getting bigger and fatter, he was truly addicted to it.

Junkrat entered his room with great resistance, the thin doorframe didn’t allow Junkrat to pass through. His wide hips and ass getting him stuck, “ a little help?” Junkrat called out.

“Lemme help” Reaper said, popping up out from his room and grabbing Junkrats arms, tugging with all the little muscle he had to get inside.

After an extremely painful 15 minutes of struggle, Junkrat squeezes his way through the door and was now sitting on the giant couch just for him, “I guess you won’t be leaving the room much anymore” Reaper cooed.

Junkrat smiled, “mate I couldn’t *urp* make it up the stairs without dying. This is *hiccup* fine” Junkrat replied, smacking his giant belly.

“You must be hungry after all that exercising huh? Well I just ordered out almost the entire stock of a Mcburger’s for ya” Reaper said, placing a kiss on Junkrats cheek.

Junkrat wasn’t the only fat one, Reaper had really grown out as well and Junkrat loved the small belly compared to his giant one, and it really was giant.

Stuffing after stuffing and doing nothing but laze around all day did a lot of damage to Junkrats body, the constant filling of food in his stomach swelled his gut up to a massive size. Going from about 450 pounds to 654 pounds of pure fat. Just like Winston, Junkrat was almost completely belly, it always pressed against his knees and brushed the ground. It didn’t help that he outgrew his peg leg too, so he was constantly tripping now and Junkrat was starting to think if he should just accept the fact that he wouldn’t be moving anymore.

Almost nothing fit the Junker now, so he sported an extremely tight pair of shorts when he had to go outside of his room, but other than that he had just decided to go in the nude, besides his massive orb of flesh covered his cock anyways. It allowed Reaper to be quick at certain things too.

“How does it feel to be such a big fatty now?” Reaper purred, resting himself on Junkrats big belly.

“It feels fucking great, I love every pound that I gain. Me belly is so soft and squishy and I’m always constantly turned on now” Junkrat replied, licking his lips as he poked his soft fat.

Reaper chuckled, “me too, you’re just my great big fat rat aren’t you?” Reaper said, poking Junkrats belly with a sharp talon. Reaper was about to start something else but he got a notification that the food arrived, Reaper left and quickly rolled in a pile of food just for him.

Reaper could see Junkrat drooling at the sight of all the food and brought it towards him, grabbing a burger and shoving it into Junkrats mouth, “you better eat every last bite” Reaper warned.

Junkrat nodded, grabbing onto his belly and holding it as Reaper filled Junkrat up with greasy fast food. Crumbs started to fall on Junkrats chest as Reaper became more messy with it, relentlessly stuffing the Junker.

There was a good comparison between Junkrat and Winston. It was all too familiar. Junkrats love for eating and gaining caused him to get big and fat, his lover then makes everything even better, making Junkrat gain faster than he ever could. Soo Junkrat grew so big and fat that he couldn’t walk or stand with a belly so round. Junkrat accepted his fate as another fatty as he’d only grow even more. Junkrat would often dream of becoming Winston’s size. They weren’t that much different looking in terms of size, Junkrat was slowly getting as fat as Winston, inch by inch.

Junkrat was also very turned on a lot more like Winston. Whenever Junkrat wasn’t eating or getting his stomach rubbed he’d be turned on and just begging for sex. Reaper would very often die liver every time. Junkrat loved the feeling of the warm seed inside him and sometimes he’d like to think it also made him fatter as well. For now though he depended on food to make him grow. Junkrat was a bottomless pit, always constantly having food in his stomach but never seeming to get full. You’d often see Junkrat eating the most fatty thing he could get his hands on, hopefully those calories would add to his already large frame.

So yeah, Junkrat was just becoming a fat blob that did nothing else besides eat and mate. So he could be compared to Winston. Reaper noticed how Junkrat was feeling and smirked, “You like it huh? When I fill you up with as much food as possible so you can only get fatter?”

Junkrat nodded, his hard cock pressing against his underbelly as Reaper continued to tease him, “can’t reach you’re cock anymore? What a shame, too bad you’re so lazy and fat and allowed that stomach to grow so big and fat that you can’t reach past it” Reaper teased, groping Junkrats belly.

Reaper continued to fill up the overweight Junker, becoming more relentless as the food disappeared into Junkrats growing stomach. Reaper couldn’t help but press his noticeable bulge against Junkrats round belly. He was glad that he could help get it to this size, to make it so big and fat that Junkrat couldn’t even move much anymore. Then Reaper could have Junkrat all to himself, trapped in here and only allowed to grow fatter and fatter until he popped.

With one last bite of food Reaper have Junkrats belly a mighty slap, watching in awe as it jiggles and shook for a long time, “good job Jamie, very impressive. Keep this up and you’ll be at Winston’s size in no time” Reaper huffed, groping Junkrats large belly in his hands and kissing it.

Junkrat grunted, his cheeks turning red as Reaper continued to tease him. He could feel the precut starting to leak. Thankfully Junkrat found this so hit that he didn’t need to jerk off to orgasm, and he felt his hot cum stick to his under belly.

Reaper smirked and continued to kiss the almost immobile Junkrat, feeling the soft fat against his lips, “ I bet you can’t even move now you’re so god damn fat”

Junkrat grabbed as much of his belly as he could and lifted it up, only for a few seconds though as he couldn’t hold up the massive thing with his flabby arms, a loud slap was heard when Junkrats gut plopped back onto his lap.

Junkrat knew he’d get to this size eventually, but he didn’t expect it to happen so soon. It was fine though, Junkrat already accepted that he’d just grow thicker and fatter. Losing his mobility didn’t even matter to Junkrat anymore as all he wanted to do was get bigger and fatter.

With nothing on his kind besides food and so big he could barely walk Junkrat stays in his room and gorges on fast food. Now nearly the size of Winston, Junkrat was always drooling burping and hiccuping as his body became engulfed with fat.

Junkrat was definitely on the right track. There was no stopping now.

————————————

Here’s my very indulgent almost supreme chunkrat fic for tummy Tuesday because the world always needs some more chunkrat right? Besides I haven’t written him this big in quite awhile and miss seeing him that big.


End file.
